Data retention is a characteristic by which to measure the effectiveness of memory cells to ensure non-volatility of data stored therein. A variety of conventional memory cells structures have been developed to enhance data retention for various memory technologies, many of which are not well-suited to enhancing data retention in non-volatile re-writable memory cells including conductive oxide-based memory structures.
There are continuing efforts to improve non-volatile re-writable memory technologies.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.